


The Mission Ahead

by Merfilly



Series: One Chance to Set it Right [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Rebellions meet through their representatives, and a plan is laid out for the long term.





	The Mission Ahead

Bultar kept the newcomer close as she guided them inside the enclave's home complex. They had taken a page from Dorin architecture and built down from the initial buildings, expanding a complex that could harbor and feed the refugees and shell-shocked Jedi they had found.

Just past the second anniversary of the Jedi Purge, and yet there was hope. It had grown with every Jedi they had found, be it from the Green Temple, their own, or even the Altisian branch. There had been clones found as well, once Ahsoka and Rex reverse-engineered his chip to come up with a counter for it. Those, however, had not been brought to this haven; they had been salted in among allies to listen and provide intelligence at drop points, so that they could never, even by accident, harm a Jedi again.

The one that Bultar had brought now promised to be a new kind of hope for them, which is why she hastened the cloaked person to where Plo and Wolffe would be found, so long as Lia and the child were not occupying their attention.

She was in luck; the pair were going over the latest reports to determine where to best apply pressure to the Empire's supply lines.

"Master. Commander," Bultar said, before she turned to her guest. At that, the person dropped her cloak, and revealed a face that made Wolffe startle at first, before he picked up on the subtle differences.

"Lady Sabé," Plo Koon said, knowing her from his own days as a political consular, before he'd gone to the field as a general.

"Master Jedi. Commander Wolffe." Sabé inclined her head to the man. "It is a great relief, and a deeper sorrow, to learn the truth of your people's plight, Commander. Alderaan will do all it can to find a solution to it, in hopes of freeing the ones who yet live."

Bultar could see the emotion overtake Wolffe, before he just nodded once.

"We have a solution but not one that works en masse," Plo told her. "But — Alderaan?"

"I have taken a position with my lady's closest friend, in the wake of her murder. For I am certain it was, no matter what story is there, and it was not at the hands of a Jedi." Sabé kept her voice even and her chin high; Bultar approved strongly of Bail's choice in this.

"The late Senator was a dear friend to Jedi and the Vod'e An alike," Plo answered that. "We remember her alongside all of our own losses."

"Master," Bultar said softly. "There is a growing resistance among the Core and Mid Rim alike, that has nothing to do with the disruptions we have placed. Sabé is here to give us enough details to help us continue to be effective, without disrupting that."

"But not join it?" Wolffe asked, his organic eye going narrow.

"At this time? No," Sabé told him. "We are operating on cell principle at this time. The Viceroy has designated me as your contact point, and Knight Swan will be the one I mostly interact with, to maintain this security protocol. 

"The need now is to keep the Empire from consolidating too easily, to grow the seeds of revolution, and to safeguard all resources we can." She looked from one to the other of the men. "Bluntly put, the Vod'e An are a resource of military knowledge that we can ill-afford to lose until we have the capital and armaments to strike fully. The Jedi? A unique and valuable resource with abilities that would be impossible to replicate."

Plo nodded to both points. "Then, by all means, guide us on how best to aid."

"I have one more point I am to go over with you," Sabé said. "In the event a child is identified as having Force abilities, and we are able to acquire them before the Empire, will you take them?"

"Yes," the Jedi and Commander said in unison, aghast at the idea of leaving such a one at risk in the Empire's reach.

"Good. We will do all we can to smuggle them here without guiding the Empire here." Sabé then settled in to discuss particulars, bold and efficient as ever. Bultar appreciated this, had always enjoyed working with her as the head of Naboo's secrecy agency. Hope had just taken a huge boost, knowing the infant Rebellion was under such good guidance.

* * *

Plo finished explaining the status of the Rebellion he had agreed to support. He looked at those Jedi present, seeing understanding for the methods in many faces, and not a few impatient looks at being told that going slow would remain the order of the day.

As often was the case, it was Ahsoka who stood to address those individuals. "The Senator is wise in how he wishes to proceed. The Emperor already had most of Fleet in his keeping, and his chip insured that the Army was too. We saw what Separatists who only wished to win could do; they don't care about civilian losses.

"We have to. We have to lay foundations, and provide support to the common people that would pay the prices. Many of them have not had their lives disrupted directly, and could care less who is in power. So we shake that, while building." Ahsoka took a deep breath. "And we grow stronger. We push ourselves in the Force, every day, learn how to fight together. Because, based on all we learned? Vader is dangerous enough on his own.

"The Emperor, though, killed four masters of the Council, with or without Vader's help. We have to be able to counter everything they can throw, as a unified team!"

"Well said," Plo said. "We live, we learn, we teach… and we build toward the future we want. That is our Code now. To survive, and prepare the way for when we can best protect the very people we were always meant to serve."

As he looked around, he saw more understanding, fewer impatient looks, and decided that they had a beginning in earnest now.

He would have to begin grooming Ahsoka to lead, in truth, if they were looking at a generational effort. She already did it, unconsciously, but he suspected that, in time, the fullness of the fight would fall on her and the younger ones.

He could only hope to prepare them well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all. Anyone wishing to share their concepts of how this universe goes is welcome to! Just link me to it!


End file.
